One's Many Faces
by dreaming-of-hearts
Summary: Harry Potter a wizard! Right. Harry, growing up with the Dursleys knew nothing about being a wizard or anything about magic. Now some freakishly tall man comes storming into his life claiming he is one! Great, it went along with his personality disorder.
1. Chapter 1

The Many Faces of Harry Potter

**Summary: **_Harry Potter a wizard? Yeah right. Harry, growing up with the Dursleys knew nothing about being a wizard or anything magic related at all. Now some freakishly tall man comes storming into his life claiming he is one! Great and to think he didn't have a hard time with the Dursleys. Welcome to Hogwarts Harry, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but remember to keep that multi-personality disorder in check!_

**Disclaimer: **_Unfortunately I don't own anything._

* * *

_Chapter One_

Harry raised an eyebrow at the rather larger man.

"And why would I want to go to Hogwarts?" He asked coolly as he sat himself on the cold concrete ground.

Hagrid let a startled expression pass his face as he put his tea cup down before he addressed Harry's question.

"Blimy Harry, I thought you'd at least want to go. Your parents had attended Hogwarts."

That caught Harry's attention. He put on a bright look of interest. Hagrid intrigued Harry, but maybe it was the fact that Hagrid mentioned his parents.

"You knew my parents? But I thought they died in a car crash?" He questioned with sickening sweetness.

Hagrid stood up quickly and turned to glare at the Dursley elders.

"Car crash!" Hagrid roard, " Is that what you've been telling him? Lily and James never died in a car crash!"

Angrily he snapped his body around to face the youngest Dursley. Raising his pink umbrella up, he jabbed it into Dudley's chest. With a yell of pain, Dudley jumped back and covered his large bottom. Screaming Mr. and Mrs. Dursley rushed over to their son. Seeing a pink, curly pig's tail sticking out of their son's backside, Vernon turned his purple face to glare at Hagrid.

"Turn him back, or I'll….."

"Or you'll do what? Hagrid spat, cutting off Vernon in the middle of his sentence. He jabbed Vernon with the tip of his umbrella to emphasis his threat.

Harry marveled at the rate that his Uncle turned from purple to a pale paste color. Smirking slightly, Harry decided to go to this "Hogwarts," just to learn how to make the Durslys incompatible.

"Hagrid, sir!" Harry piped up, how voice oh so quivering, eyes growing wide with fright, while lightly biting his lower lip to complete his innocent look. "Please don't hurt them ," he whispered ever so softly, water filling his big, jewel green eyes.

Hagrid looked down at the boy and grunting softly, "Fine." he lowered his umbrella only to her glare back at Vernon. "But I'm warning you Vernon, if I here a much of a bloody squeak coming from you about Harry here going to Hogwarts, then I will be sure to do worse then what I did to Dudley here."

Vernon's gulp was echoed off the stone wall. His shaking form was visible to everyone in the room, but despite his fear of the lager man's threat, he still nodded his head in understating.

Harry tugged lightly on Hagrid's sleeve, trying to advert his attention away from Harry's relatives. "Um, Hagrid, do you not think we should be going now?"

Hagrid looked startled for a moment before smiling at Harry. "Your right." Picking up his coat, he shrugged it on. "Well, off we go then, eh Harry?" Harry laughed, a small smirked playing on his lips as he left his only family members. Oh, how he new that this was gonna be a blinding good year.

Harry, to say in the least, was absolute amazed about magic. It just felt so, surreal. To think, he would be attaining a school of magic. Oh the possibilities. Never had he hoped to be gifted with something so wonderful and pleasant but fantasy soon brought him back to reality. They stopped short at the shore, were a boat awaited for Hagrid and himself. The boat itself was terribly small, old and worn out, not something that should be able to hold himself, let alone Hagrid. "We're going in that thing?" Harry sneered , completely loosing his innocent, wide eyes only to be replaced with that of horrified ones.

"Do not fear, Harry," Hagrid assured him, "this maybe the only thing I have but I can promise you that it should hold the both of us." To reaffirm his claim, Hagrid tapped the boat on it's side before gently pushing it out in to water further. "Should hold a full grown dragon now." he beamed.

"Dragon?" Harry question, as he let Hagrid pick him up and place him in to the boat, before Hagrid clambered in behind him .

"Oh yeah, there's many different magical creatured in the Wizardin' World. I loved to have a dragon as a pet one day," Hagrid sighed with misty looking eyes. He shook his head and smiled at Harry, with a quick tap to the side of the boat, they both took off across the water.

They both sat in slience, as the boat raced towards the main land, but it did not matter to Harry either way. He was finally free, yes sweet freedom. No longer will he have to suffer under those God-forsaken relatives of his. No, he had a new home now. One full of mystery and fantasy. One full of magic and make believe. A place he knew that was only held for those who those fiction stories and their dreams. Yes, Harry could feel it. All this power running through his veins, was magic. And Hogwarts was the place that will help him secede in harnessing it. _'Wonder what is gonna be like?'_ There was no answers for him now, but there was some soon. Harry looked back at the hut that he was staying in. It looked so small and faraway, that in a sense, he some how felt that he would miss it. Shrugging the feeling off, he look ahead at Hagrid.

Feeling someone's stare, Hagrid looked down and smiled at Harry. "Can ya' do me a favor?" he asked, as the near the main land. Harry nodded and stayed silent to allow Hagrid to continue, "Don't go mentionin' anyone that I used magic in front of muggles? Not really suppose to be doin' that in front of them." He patted his umbrella for good measure. Laughter rolled off Harry's lips, but he agreed to Hagrid's request as well.

"What a muggle?" Harry question, once his laughter died down and the boat came to a stop.

"Just people who can't per'orm magic!" Hagrid bellowed. "Like those no good relatives of yours." Harry nodded his head and slowly got off the boat. He heard a soft swish and then Hagrid's huge feet following after him, up the bank.

'_Yes, this will be a bloody good year.'_ With one last look across the water to the place he once stayed at, Harry gave a small smile. Million of thoughts ran through his head, but not one seemed important enough to be brought attention to. He turned back to follow Hagrid, the small firmly planted on his face.

_**AN: **__Well that's the first chapter! Thanks for reading so far. Really liked to know how I did on my first fan fiction. Whoot! Please, reviews make the story (_**kitty: **and my flippin' REDVINES!)_. I love to hear your opinion's, unless it is homophobia ones, and pointers on the writing format, grammer, ect. _


	2. Chapter 2

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

Parseltounge

_Disclaimer: Do I look like J.K. Rowling to you? I don't own Harry Potter. However I so own his MPD personalities._

Chapter two

Harry had never been to London before. No, the most he had seen while outside his cupboard was the zoo and that was on his cousin's birthday. However Hagrid seemed to know where he was going and it was easy for Harry to follow in Hagrid's wake. This is because Hagrid was so big he parted the crowd easily.

While following Hagrid, Harry was wondering about where he could get all his school supplies.

* * *

'Is it in the back rooms?' a small voice asked. This voice was child like and had a slight whimper in it. The owner of the voice was a small boy with shaggy hair that hung over his eyes.

'Don't be so stupid.' A harsh voice spoke up. The voice was older and more mature, it had came from an older teenage with black hair that was brushed back so the clear cold eyes were shone. His postures screamed **don't touch me** with his folded arms and his weight slightly on one leg.

' Don't be so mean' a sweeter girly voice rang out. This was a young girl in her late teens, almost as old as the older teenage boy. She had her hands on her hips while glaring at the teen boy.

The first child started to cry softly and went and sat in a corner of the mind.

'Now look what you done, just look at him!' the girl said. She gave a glare at the young man before disappearing.

* * *

Harry bumped into Hagrid who had just stopped. "What's up?"

"Where here." Hagrid said and pointed across the street to a small grubby-looking pub.

"Where shopping in a pub?" Harry asked blinking.

Hagrid chuckled a bit, "You'll see, come on." And pulled a disgruntled Harry across the street and into the pub.

Inside it was slightly dirty but had a pleasant atmosphere. There were plenty of tables and a small bar where a bald man was wiping some glasses. Apparently Hagrid was a regular visitor because people stopped chatting long enough to wave and give a friendly smile.

* * *

'This brings back memories' The older male said with a small smile then quickly grimaced 'Not all nice though'

The girl frowned and went to comfort the small boy who was still sitting in a corner of the mind.

* * *

"… Is that Harry Potter?" a voice asked, which snapped Harry back into focus. Suddenly Harry was surround by people trying to shake his hand or touch him.

Harry quickly backed into a corner, his face full of fear. "L-l-leave me al-l-lone!"

Harry cried out his voice childish and scared. He flung out his arms as if to ward off the people and he shut his eyes tightly.

Silence filed the pub suddenly. "Err Harry? Could you let us down, please?" Hagrid asked.

Harry opened one of his eyes then both and gasped. All of the adults were lifted up and pushed against the wall. Harry slowly lowered his arms and the adults slowly fell back to the ground.

* * *

The older boy had reappeared as the child disappeared. He sighed 'Why does he have all the wandless magic?'

The only girl shrugged 'Instinct perhaps?' she lightly chewed her bottom lip.

Suddenly the child appeared and started to cry. His tiny body shook as big fat tears rolled down his cheeks and his wails filled the area.

The girl quickly hugged the little boy and looked at the other male 'could you take over?' she asked. 'I'll try and calm him down.'

The tall boy nodded and disappeared.

* * *

Harry blinked then frowned " Sorry about that but why would you all suddenly crowd around me? It can scare me."

At this all of the adults apologized most profoundly and immediately went back to whatever they were doing. Hagrid cocked his head and looked at Harry as if he had never seen him before then he shook his head and beckoned Harry to follow him.

Harry raised an eyebrow and followed Hagrid out to a small walled courtyard with only a trashcan and a couple of weeds. Suddenly he had a vision of the bartender tapping the bricks of the wall with a wand. The wall pulled back into an archway with an ally with a lot of shops reveled. Harry blinked and the vision was gone. Hagrid was now taping the wall the same patter in his vision with his umbrella. Harry watched as the same thing that happened in the vision do to the wall happened again.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley." Hagrid said. As the pain of them walked down the ally (Hagrid walking, Harry jogging to keep up.) Harry kept turning this way and that trying to see all of the stores at once. The shops were brightly colored and cheerful looking with a bustling crowd.

* * *

The older teen appeared again, 'Hey, can you take over? I'm tired.'

The only girl smiled as she got up from comforting the child, 'Sure sweetheart.' She said before disappearing.

Shocked, the teen looked at the child 'Did she just call me sweetheart?'

The kid shrugged and curled into a ball and whimpered.

* * *

Harry smiled cheerfully and practically skipped to where Hagrid was waiting.

Hagrid raised a bushy eyebrow, "Your in a good mood."

Harry cocked his head to the side, grinned and nodded. "Isn't it a pretty day today?"

Hagrid nodded slowly 'what weird mood swings.' He thought to himself. Hagrid then pointed to a large marble building. "That is Gringgots, only wizarden bank there is. We need to withdraw some of your money to buy your school supplies." He explained as they entered the bank.

Harry blinked, "I have a vault here?"

"What? Didn't you think that your mum and dad left you stuff?" Hagrid grinned at Harry while he walked up to an available teller.

The goblin glanced at the two over his spectacles. "Yes?"

"Harry Potter would like to make a withdraw." Hagrid said while clasping a large hand on Harry's back.

The goblin peered down at the small boy. "Does Harry Potter have his key?"

"Got it here somewhere." Hagrid said as he searched his pockets thoroughly. "Here it is." He said, pulling out a small bronze key. "Oh and Dumbledore wants me to pick up the you-know-what in vault seven hundred and thirteen" and passed a cream colored envelope with a golden seal of Hogwarts on the back.

The goblin took it and opened it with a small knife. Pulling out the sheet of parchment the goblin carefully read through the letter. "All seems to be in order, Griphook will be your guide."

Griphook turned out to be another goblin. "Follow me." He said curtly. Turning to a small door off the side of the hall he held it open for the small wizard and the large gamekeeper.

Harry had expected to see more marble as he passed through the doors. However he was surprised to see granite stone walls in a narrow passageway that was sloped downward.

Griphook let out a loud whistle and a cart came running up the tracts towards them. The three of them climbed into the cart and they were off.

As they rushed down deeper into Gringgots and under London, Harry kept trying to remember which fork they took. After five turns however he gave up and concentrated on enjoying the ride. After a few more minutes of sharp turns and deep drops they arrived at Harry's vault.


	3. Chapter 3

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

_Parseltounge_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter three

Jumping out of the cart, Griphook handed the lantern to Harry. "Key please." He said curtly.

Hagrid handed the key over to the goblin while still looking queasy from the ride.

The goblin then turned to the vault and inserted the key into the keyhole. There was a loud click and the door slowly opened. Out poured green smoke which reveled mounds of gold, columns of silver, and heaps of bronze.

Harry gasped at the sight and stared at the fortune his jaw loose. Quickly he gathered himself together and started to grab fistful of gold and shoving it into a large bag.

Hagrid chortled, "Whoa there Harry, your gold won't run away."

Harry blushed and scratched his awkwardly, "Sorry, it's just that I never knew that I had so much money. It's like a dream." He said with wide eyes.

Hagrid looked into Harry's large eyes and noticed that they where bright green, filled with happiness and was bright and cheerful. 'Funny earlier they were wary and calculating and when Harry was doing magic they were wide and fearful.' Hagrid decided to ignore this fact. "O.K., the first thing you need to know is wizarding currency, the gold ones are Galleons. Seventeen Sickles there the silver ones, to a Galleon and twenty-nine bronze Knuts to a Sickle."

Harry nodded as he gathered some Sickles into the bag.

The girl reappeared and threw herself on a couch that appeared. 'Boy am I tired hey can you cover me? I need to get some shuteye.

The tall boy nodded and vanished from the room.

Harry tightened the drawstrings on the bag and put the bag into his pocket. He turned to the large man and raised an eyebrow, "Can we go now?" he drawled.

Hagrid nodded and ushered Harry back into the cart while Griphook closed the door of the vault. "This time can we go slower please?"

"One speed only." Griphook said with a toothy grin. As soon as Griphook got into the cart the cart took off down the tracts even deeper into Gringgots.

Harry crossed his arms over his chest and watched as different vaults flew by and sometimes caves. Suddenly the cart stopped and Harry almost flew out of the cart. "Bloody cart." He swore as he stepped out of the cart.

Hagrid frowned at Harry for swearing before lumbering out of the rickety cart.

"Stand back" Griphook warned before stroking the door. As soon as his long finger touched the door the door shivered and melted away.

Hagrid stepped forward and retrieved a small grubby package from the vault. Turning to Harry he gave him a wink, "Best not to mention this to anyone, Harry."

Harry nodded broadly, "Your secret is safe with me, Hagrid." He rolled his neck and heard it pop. "Can we go now? It is very stuffy down here."

Hagrid nodded and clambered back into the cart. When everyone was in the cart the cart took off, this time going back up the track to the lobby.

As Harry pushed open the doors and walked back into the sunlit street, he blinked a bit and rubbed is eyes startled by the bright sunlight.

Hagrid still looked green after the ride, "how 'bout I pop round the leaky cauldron and get myself a refreshment while you go get your school robes. 'k?"

Harry nodded and walked over to the store called madam malkim's and entered the store. Looking around the robes store he saw a small boy about his age and smirked 'Malfoy's son' he thought as he approached the stool and the boy.

"Hogwarts, dear?" a slightly plump woman said as she approached Harry.

"Yes." Harry drawled.

"Well come over here onto the step stool and well get you shorted out."

Harry nodded and stepped up onto the stool next to the boy.

"Name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." the blond boy said and he held out a hand."What house are you going to be sorted into?"

"Slytherin, of coarse. It will be dishonorable to my family to be in any other house then Slytherin." Harry replied with a smirk as he shook Draco's hand firmly.


	4. Chapter 4

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

_Parseltounge_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

**Warning:** Hagrid is a bit ooc here

Chapter 4

Harry let go of Draco's hand and looked the boy over, his short blond hair was slicked back and his silver eyes had a cold yet innocent look. 'so innocent yet so cold.' He thought.

Draco blushed lightly as the boy looked him up and down, "Um, what's your name?"

Harry chuckled at this and opened his mouth to speak however was interrupted by Madam Malkim.

"You're done, dear. You can step down now." Madam Malkim said softly. As she handed a lumpy package full of his new uniform

Harry hopped down from the stool and took the package from Madam Malkin, "Thank you madam." He voice was smooth and velvety.

Madam Malkin chuckled lightly, "Your welcome, now get out of here and get your other things."

Harry nodded to Draco and walked out of the store where Hagrid was waiting for him. "Come." He barked at Hagrid.

Hagrid glanced at Harry before nodding and followed Harry as he walked into the Brogin and Burkes to get his schoolbooks.

Harry sighed when he noticed that Hagrid was watching him closely at which books he got. Quickly he grabbed some fifth year potions books when Hagrid was not looking. Glancing down the aisles he noticed a female with bushy brown hair who was wearing muggle clothes. "Mud-blood what are you doing in a respectful establishment like this book store? Mud-bloods should be craving our scraps of magic let alone use magic themselves." He called out to the bushy haired wonder.

Hagrid gasped and grabbed Harry by the scruff of his neck and pushed him against the nearest wall. "You listen to me Harry, it's not polite to call that girl a mud-blood. Now go and apologies to her." Hagrid growled.

Harry's eyes flashed blood red for a second before snarling at Hagrid, "No, you listen to me half-breed. If it was up to me, I would have you out of Hogwarts for having that giant spider running lose in the castle. However even though I got you expeled, Dumbaldore just had to convince headmaster Dipit to keep you on as a game keeper. But you are and still are a muder in the eyes of the wizereding world. What would happen to you if I told the daily profit(sp) about how you had killed that girl and the only punishment you receved was to get expled?"

Hagrid gasped and let go of Harry, "Tom?" he muttered as he stumbled backwards.

The girl looked up when the teenage boy reappered. "Took you long enough, Tom Riddle. What were you doing with the body?" she asked as she put down the book she had been reading.

Tom slumped onto the couch and sighed. "I acidently reveled who I was to Hagrid. Now the fool probly thinks that the whole body is only me." He sent a glare towards Lily, "And what did I tell you about calling me Tom?"

Lily laughed, "What, that ridiculous name Voldamort?" She gigled, "I mean, were you drunk when you made up that name? Who name's themselves 'flight from death'?"

Voldamort raised himself to his highest hight, "I'll have you know that I was perfictly sober when I made up that name." he glanced over to the small boy in the corner, "So is Boy feeling better? Or do you want to take over?"

Lily shruged, "He needs about two more hours before he can be out again or he will brake worse than before." Lily stood up and vanshed.

Harry looked up and blinked at Hagrid. "I see you met Tom already. I'm Lily." He smiled and held up a hand towards Hagrid. "Nice to meet you."

Hagrid just stared at Harry his mouth open slightly, never noticing that the bushy haired girl was crying and talking to her muggle parents. "Who are you? Your Harry and Tom but at the same time your not them."

Harry giggled and shook his head, "That's because Harry was never Harry. Where all parts of Harry and I gusses if we ever murge we would become a entity called 'Harry'. I gusses if you would like to call it Harry has MPD."


End file.
